bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Esther
Esther is the original Luna Bambini. She was first introduced in Renesmee's Teenage Story. She is the most powerful creature to exist in BNC's universe. Personality and Description Esther was a sweet but tortured child. She took her experience as a child and a young adult and used it to become passionate and caring rather than cruel or evil. It could easily of gone either way but Esther remained true and good. After the rise of the Volturi, Esther became lonely and only trusted a few people in her life. She can be manipulative and persuading when she needs to be and is fiercly protective of her family and those she cares about. She is extremely loyal to her kind and to her family. She is incredibly selfless as shown when she gave up her daughters to keep them safe and to travel the world finding answers to help them with their abilities. She is a very strong and confident woman and would protect anyone she deemed innocent/in need of protecting. Esther is described as a very beautiful woman. Her ability of enticement gives her a glow, causing her to be more alluring. She has long blonde hair that she's had at various lengths during her life. She has bright blue eyes and is slim. She is 5 foot 9 inches tall and prefers to wear light coloured clothing. She used to wear simple dresses that when she was glowing made her look angelic but after her freedom was granted by the Cullens she adapted to the 21st century and began wearing modern clothing. Residence and Nationality Nationality : Italian Place of Birth : Italy Accent : '''British/American '''Mother Language : '''Latin '''Main Language : '''English/Bulgarian '''Second Languages : '''Italian '''Other Languages : '''Every language '''Current Residence : '''Chicago, USA. '''Past Residence: Italy, France, USA, Various countries. Name Esther was born with just one name, since she was born long before the idea of surnames. Esther was a name granted by the witches that her mother wanted her to have. 'Esther' means 'Star' and is of Persian origin, this is because of Esther's mother being of Persian descendant. Throughout her life Esther has changed her name a few times, for protection and to honour long gone friends, Leah, Emerald, Grace and Katherine were all women who helped her at one point and whom she loved. Later on in her life, around the time she met Ezra she began using the surname Josephson for convenience, after all her fathers name was Joseph and it would have been her surname had it been a cultural norm when she was born. She has had various nicknames over her life too, mostly 'The Original' or 'Life and Death's Mother'. Her official married name is Esther Balev, however she does not use this name, although legally Balev is her surname. As she is famous over the vampire world she has a few names people refer her as: 'Esther', 'Esther Cullen' (because of her link to the Cullens), 'Esther Balev' (her official name, mostly only in reference to Aleksander), 'The Original' (being the orignal Luna Bambini and oldest Vampire creature) and 'The Mother of Life and Death' (because shes the mother of the famous Life and Death Twins.) Abilities Esthers main ability is to copy and retain any ability she comes in contact with. There are a few exceptions of this, for example she cannot copy an ability belonging to a Luna Bambini or Child of Luna Bambini. She can copy Witches , Vampires , Vampire/Human Hybrids and Luna Bambini Hybrids. Esther learnt to control her ability with the help of Grace, an immortal witch who raised her from a child. Esther has to learn an ability once copied, she cannot use it straight away like Christian and Addison Wright . Some abilities take minutes, some take years for her to learn. However once she has an ability she will always have it at her disposal, she can also use abilities to enhance others and make new abilities. Esther first learnt of her true abilities when she was a teenager and fully accepted and embraced who she was. She had speed from when she was a child but a vampire, Grace helped her learn who she was and what she could do. Esther has only ever been able to successfully learn one tracking ability, that is from one of her best friends, Chloe Cullen. This is possibly because she has spent so much time with her. Esther can use the basics of this ability and track those she knows or has met. She is unable to progress this ability. As of Forever Legends she has all the power of one of the original Immortal Witches, Grace. She is able to perform witch magic to the full along with her other abilities. She is the most powerful creature in existence. Grace mentions not even 'God himself' would be able to stop her anymore. List of abilities ' (taken from BNC Blog) Born Abilities *Ability to copy others abilities and retain them *Ability to copy power of others *Ability to merge abilities retained and create new ones Copied Abilities Esther also has other abilities, from being a Luna Bambini or from being the original. *Immense beauty - Luna Bambini trait *Heightened senses - Luna Bambini trait *Basic witch magic - Drawn from the witches shes met over time *Immortality - Cannot age or be dismembered, burnt or killed *One of only three people with immunity/protection of Lidiya Balev (death incarnate) *Touch of the Moon Pool (can heal/cleanse any created by the moon pool)– gifted by the Italy moon pool after the resurrection of Allesandra Cullen 'Weaknesses Esther, although immortal, does have weaknesses. *It takes time to learn a new ability, she has to 'test drive' them out first. *Lilim was able to wipe her memory and suppress her power. It is possible Cain, Axton and Alena will be able to do this too. Resulting in them being one of her weaknesses. *Not immune to physical abilities, can still be hurt, just not killed. *Extremely vulnerable to parasite demons (they latch on her ability to make space for more) - However since she can see them and weak spots and is aware of this weakness, the likeliness of this happening is extremely slim. Early History Esthers early life is told in the story Esther. She was born in the Italy Moon pool to Abelena and Joseph. Her mother was Persian and her father Israeli. Esther recognises her nationality to be Italian although aknowledges her Persian heritage because of her name. Esther, with blonde hair and blue eyes is vastly different from her dark haired parents and if they were put next to each other you wouldnt believe they were related. Esther as a child was kept in the Italy Moon Pool after her birth and experimented on, her abilities and weaknesses were tested to great lengths. Esther was saved by one of the witches, Abigail, and set free after witnessing the death of her parents. Esther, having never seen the world before runs into a forest and into a vampire with the ability of speed. She immediately copies this ability without realising and takes off running as fast as she can. She soon meets an immortal witch named Grace and her grandson Darius. Grace raises Esther from a young child to a fully grown adult. She becomes her mentor and mother figure and she eventually falls in love with Darius. The pair were a day away from marrying when Darius was murdered by two children of the moon. Esther leaves out of grief with Grace's magic forever protecting her. We dont know much after that but according to BNC, Esther travels the world for around 1000 years until the rise of the Volturi when she goes into hiding to protect her species. She lived in Laterina, Italy for 2500 years. Renesmee's Teenage Story We first meet Esther in Renesmee's Teenage Story. Throughout this story the Cullens learn about what species Eddie is and eventually meet Eshter towards the end. esther appears in a white gown, barefoot and long blonde hair and is glowing when she approaches Eddie Cullen. She appears to him first and he states he knows who she is immediately. This is the first indication that Luna Bambini can detect and know what each other are when they meet. She begins explaining who she is to the rest of the Cullens and where she begins. She also thanks the Cullens for vanquishing the Volturi and setting her free. She spends the next few days getting to know the Cullens and specifically Eddie. Jealousy begins to spark between Eshter and Chloe regarding Eddie and Esther quickly leaves promising to return soon. Renesmee's Forever Esther has a much bigger part in this story than the last and becomes a part of the Cullen family. Forever After This story focuses more on Esther's daughter Lidiya and later Anelie than herself, however there are mentions of her as she is constantly having to protect those around her. This is the story where we find out Esther's lie, and that she is actually the birth mother of Lidiya and Anelie. Living in Paradise Esther is mentioned throughout this story as the main character, Beth Cullen is also a Luna Bambini. They are the only two female of their species at the time, resulting in them being very close. Beth is shown to love Esther very much and often talks about her and says how much she loves her. Esther appears in the end of the story and we see the two embrace. The epilogue is in Esther's point of view. It follows her enlisting the help of a witch named Darcy to resurrect her granddaughter and ex lover. Forever Legends Esther is first introduced a few chapters in and Clara and Elijah are fascinated by her. She shows up again later when Elijah experiences his first night as a child of the moon and goes into his mind to unlock the memories of the night. It is revealed the antagonist is after Esther. Esther goes with Axton to rescue Alena and she meets Liana. Liana casts a spell on her, putting her into a coma. Eddie goes into her mind and pulls her out, because of this Alena is tricked into putting a spell on Esther's daughters. Esther is immediately distressed and suggests she hands herself over to Liana for good but Alena saves her daughters. After Liana kidnaps Clara, Elijah, Aurora and Phoebe; Esther goes to bring back Grace. After the two catch up they return to the USA and go with the guard to rescue the prisoners. Grace is aware her powers arent as strong as they once were and they had been flooding to Esther for centuries, however Esther didnt know of this. Grace sacrifices herself, giving the last of her power to Esther. Overcome with grief Esther does what she thinks is right and hands herself over to Liana. Liana wipes her memory and keeps her prisoner for 5 months. Cain, Axton and Alena find a way to reverse the spell and shes finally returned to her family, she misses her granddaughter Asta's birth by a few short hours. Minor Stories and One-Shots Esther Esther has her very own story that is exclusive to BNCs blog. It consists of her early life before she met the Cullens. It also has an extra featuring Esther's 3rd daughter, Ivana set in the future of Forever Legends. You can read it here. Making Memories Esther is mentioned in the first chapter of this story and then appears in chapter 2. She is shown in the Volturi and consulting her granddaughter Allesandra. She is shown to be extremely powerful in the Volturi day to day runnings and described to bring silence to the room the second she walks in. The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi Esther appears in this story and has a focal part in rescuing Allesandra after her abduction. Esther, Bella and Eddie produce an immense shield and are the first to reach Allesandra before she is burnt alive at the end of the story. Esther is shown to be distraught over the death of her granddaughter and tries to comfort her daughters over the loss. Before the events of this story Esther barely had any part in the running of the Volturi but after the tragedy it is told she becomes more of a focal part to take the focus off of her daughter and son-in-law who just lost their child. Extras Esther only appears in one extra, it was an alternate chapter 42 of Forever After in Christian Wrights POV Relationships Aleksander Balev (Husband/Mate) Aleskander was originally a moon pool child Esther met after she saw the history of the moon pool she was created in. She met him in 2011 and they were immediately drawn to each other. Esther and Aleksander slept together a few times before Esther realised she was pregnant. She didn’t see him again for months until she was giving birth to their twin daughters. He and his ex-wife Jane delivered his daughters and to Esther’s request they were taken out of the room and named and raised by Aleksander and Jane. Esther didn’t start another relationship with Aleksander, she left him to raise their daughters whilst she researched their abilities. Before she got to see him again, their daughter Lidiya killed him with her ability. A hundred years later Esther finds a way to resurrect her granddaughter and Aleksander. She has said over the hundred years Aleksander had appeared to her various times as a spirit before she finally got to bring him back. Initially she wasn’t sure if theyd pick up where they left off or just be friends but Aleksander was immediately drawn to her again and professed his love for her. The pair since became close again and eventually married. Esther is Aleksander’s other half and he literally wouldn’t be functioning socially without her. He is Esther’s shadow, a much different self than he was pre-death where he was very much the leader of his coven. He and Esther later have another daughter Ivana. Eddie Cullen (Best Friend/Soul Mate) Eddie is Esther’s best friend. He is her other half and platonic soul mate. They have a special relationship and other than their mates they know each other better than anyone. Not only are they telepathically linked they are emphatic too. They are joint with thoughts and feelings. They were originally drawn together when they first met because of their species. The two became friends instantly and bond over their similarities. Eddie is the first Luna Bambini Esther has met in years and Eddie's first ever. Esther leaves Eddie to go back to Italy because of the tension between her and Chloe, Eddie's mate. She also wanted to find out about her species and others born. Over the years Esther builds a relationship with Chloe, resulting in her relationship improving with Eddie. Over the years the three become best friends. Chloe Cullen (Best Friend) Chloe and Esther were originally very hostile. Chloe more than Esther. She didnt like the time Esther spent with Eddie and was extremely jealous of the obvious connection Esther had with Eddie. It wasnt until Chloe saw Esther sacrifice her life for Lidiya Balev that it suddenly hit Chloe at how much she actually liked her and that she didnt want her to die. Chloe, being a new born at the time and there for the fastest saved Esther and pulled her to safety. After this Esther and Chloe slowly began to build a friendship and eventually become best friends. Esther names her third daughter after Chloe. Jane Balev (Friend) Jane was Aleksander's ex-wife. She raised Esther's daughters as her own. She immediately accepted Esther into her family and treated her like a friend. Jane was an extremely selfless friend to Esther and so Esther named her third daughter after her. Lidiya Balev (Daughter) Lidiya adored Esther as a child, not knowing she was her mother. Every time Esther was visiting Lidiya's family she was always with her. After the death of her family Esther sacrificed herself to save Lidiya from the Hybrid's. Eventually having to take her to the moon pool to save her from limbo (her alternative to death). She takes her in as her daughter and raises her through her childhood. Esther becomes Lidiya's adoptive mother without Lidiya knowing she was really her birth mother. Later on she finally finds out the truth and it splits their relationship. They have a very tough few years as Lidiya comes to term with the lies her mother told her. To the point where she refused to call her he rmother. Eventually Lidiya forgives Esther and starts to call her 'mama' because thats what Anelie calls her. She only says it when she wants something or needs her. The pair grow close again and eventually become a normal mother and daughter again. Anelie Balev (Daughter) Anelie was born thinking Jane was her mother, after her death and resurrection she immediately loved Esther for looking after her. It wasnt long before she finds out shes her mother and loves Esther even more, calling her 'mama' immediately. Anelie didnt have a hard time adjusting to Esther being her mother like Lidiya did. Anelie and Esther had a much easier relationship and managed to have the life they were meant to have had she been able to raise her daughters. Allesandra Cullen (granddaughter) Esther is very close to her granddaughter Allesandra. She is continuously seen mentoring and talking to her. She would do anything for Allesandra, even go to the ends of the earth and spend decades finding a way to bring her back from the dead. Esther succeeded and helped Lidiya and Matthew raise her a second time. Shes often reigning Allesandra in or reminding her of the rules. Aurora Cullen (prodigy/friend) Aurora is the grandaughter of Esther's daughters (Anelie) brother in law (William). However due to Aurora's ability she was enlisted to help her control it. During the times Esther taught Aurora, the pair became close. Aurora calling her 'Esty' affectionately. Aurora is very close to Esther, as Esther views her almost as a daughter. Zac James (Ex-Boyfriend/Friend) Zac was Esther's boyfriend for around fifty years in the 21st century. They first met in The Renesmee Series and he was in awe of her. At first Esther didnt give him much attention but to waste time she started to indulge him, especially after he finds out about The Cullen's and the supernatural world. They become close but dont start a relationship as Zac is still too young and immature for Esther to deal with, although she does admits she liked him. Zac moves away and grows up. He marries and has children before he is turned by a rogue vampire in London. Zac returns and the two interact briefly. We find out that sometime in the next few decades the two start a relationship. Zac is shown as very protective over Esther and even jealous of the relationship she shares with Eddie. He knows he will never mean as much to her as Eddie does. The pair keep their relationship going for several decades but both acknowledge that they arent each others forever. They separate on good terms and stay friends. Always protecting each other and still to this day remain one of the few people that know each other better than anyone else. Ezra (Ex-Boyfriend) Ezra was one of Esther's boyfriends when she was in hiding. He never knew who she really was and she went by the name 'Katherine' when she was around him. They had a relationship when he was hiding from Aro, eventually after he found out he was in Italy, Ezra had to leave to protect himself and Esther. They later meet again in the Renesmee Series and he is on the side of Lucien, Ezra helps Lucien abduct Matthew Cullen and Esther is furious with him. After the events of Forever After they are shown to be on talking terms but not close friends. Darius (first love/ex-fiancee) It is told in a chapter of Esther that Darius was Esther's first love and they were intended to be married before he was murdered by two children of the moon. Grace (mentor/mother figure/protector) Grace raised and mentored Esther as a child, she took her in an taught her to be the woman she is today. After the death of Grace's grandson and her entire family she couldnt stand to be in the world anymore but couldnt bring herslef to leave Esther so she put herself into a spell induced sleep, informing Esther to only wake her if she is in danger. She says that her spells that protect Esther will follow her where ever she goes and thus Grace is always protecting her. Grace had been transferring her power to Esther over the centuries, and eventually died protecting her. Family Blood Relatives Esther has a few living blood relatives, her parents and older siblings are deceased but she has descendants through her older brother. These descendants are the Wright family. Esther also has three biological daughters. Balevs Esther is close to the Balev family as they adopted her oldest daughters. She is also married to Aleksander Balev. She was close friends with Jane. Cullens The Cullens are very close to Esther. Her daughters are both married into the family and Esther is very close with the oldest members of the family as well as Eddie Cullen. Moon Pool Children Esther has a close connection with the Luna Bambini. She considers her species her family as its a small species and she thinks they should stick together. The first Luna Bambini she became close with was Aleksander, whom is now her husband and then Eddie, whom is her best friend. Esther makes sure to make a relationship with all the new Luna Bambini. Descendants The Wright's Esther is related to the Wright family. She is their biological aunt through her older human brother. She is very close to the current generation of Wright's and is involved in their lives as much as she can be. She has also researched and looked into their past and their ancestors leading up to herself. Children Esther has three daughters with Aleksander. * Anelie Balev * Lidiya Balev * Ivana Balev Grandchildren Anelie: * Anastasiya Balev-Black * Evangeliya Balev-Black Lidiya: * Benjamin Cullen * Allesandra Cullen * Asta Cullen Great-Grandchildren Benjamin: * Arya Cullen * Cato Cullen * Elle Cullen * Iida Cullen * Evan Cullen * Joel Cullen * Lila Cullen * Rhia Cullen Enemies Past Enemies * The Volturi (when run by Aro) * Children of the moon (after murdering her fiancee) * The Three Witches * Lilim Current Enemies * Parasite Demons * Various Nomads Trivia *Esther was originally supposed to be the villian in Renesmee's Forever. BNC decided her past would soften her rather than harden her, instead of making her evil she decided to go the complete opposite and make her compassionate and an ally to the Cullens. *Esther was the oldest creature in BNC's FanFiction and her version of the Twilight Saga until we met Cain and Lilim. Appearances and Chapter POVs KEY Esther (EC) (Main) * 1500 BC * 1497 BC * 1941 AD * Ivana Renesmee's Teenage Story (cameo) * Chapter 55 * Chapter 56 Renesmee's Forever (MC after 41) (Second) * Chapter 46 (POV) * Chapter 54 (POV) Forever After (MC) (second) * Chapter 22 (POV) * Chapter 33 (POV) The Story of Allesandra Cullen of the Volturi (EC) (Main) * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 Living in Paradise (Cameo) * Chapter 9 * Chapter 10 * Epilogue (POV) Making Memories (Cameo) * Frozen Heart Forever Legends (MC) (Second) * Chapter 9 (POV) * Chapter 12 (POV) Category:BNC Category:Pre-Generation Category:Cullens Category:Volturi Category:Luna Bambini